


Luxurious

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Obi-Wan is trying to be romantic...





	Luxurious

Obi-Wan snorted as another stray hair found his lips while he was trying to be romantic.

Qui-Gon, predictably, laughed, but he bent his head further to one side, reaching up to gather his mane of hair out of the way.

"I could always cut it — oh, yes that spot is very sensitive, my dear one — off."

"You cut this magnificent hair, and I think half the Temple will sulk at me for causing it," Obi-Wan teased, before running his tongue back over that spot.

"Hmm." Qui-Gon closed his eyes, holding the hair aside, reveling in the attentions to his neck.


End file.
